A feather for a heart
by tentendarkmoon
Summary: When he was 16 he loved a girl very much, but one terrible night was enough to break his heart into tiny pieces. The girl he loved disappeared one night without a trace. Fai trains and makes his magic stronger so that one day he will be able to find the girl he loves. But, the girl had died and now has a feather for a heart. What will happen next? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The girl he loves:**_

There is a world that is peaceful and is thriving with rich food and soil for planting. People are happy and businesses are very successful. A mile outside the town, were two small houses that were across the street from each other. Each of them had their own fields for planting. Two miles past the houses was a forest with thick underbrush that made it impossible to get through. But, if you know where to look, there is a path that leads to a place of secrets. Only two know about this place, a young girl and a young boy, had always kept this place a secret from others.

The young girl was about 16 years old, but she was very beautiful. She had long, black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her bangs were parted to the right and her eyes were the color of cherry-blossoms. The young girl wore a plain, black dress that went down to her knees. It had long sleeves that were loose at her wrists. She also wore black flats with her dress. She wore a necklace that was against her throat. It had a dark blue ribbon and a charm that was shaped as a dragon. The young boy was also 16, but he was very well behaved like the young girl. The boy had blond hair and sky blue eyes. He wore a gray t-shirt and black pants with black tennis shoes to go with it. The young boy always had a smile on his face no matter what or how much pain he felt. The young girl was called Yuki and the young boy's name was Fai and they were both very good friends. They met up with each other in the street since they lived across from each other and then they would run off towards the forest. They would make sure no one was watching them before the started crawling through an opening in the thick underbrush.

It was a bright and warm afternoon when Fai and Yuki met up in the street. They both ran the two miles towards the forest and did their daily routine of checking to see if they were followed. When they saw no one or heard nothing, Yuki got down on her hands and knees and started crawling through an opening in the thick underbrush. Once Yuki was through, Fai did the same thing. The two of them crawled through the underbrush until they reached the end. As soon as Yuki was out, she quickly got back up on her feet and dusted herself off. Fai did the same thing, but once he dusted himself off, he grabbed Yuki's hand and started running through the trees until they got to a clearing with a cave in it.

"Come on, Yuki." Fai said with a smile as they both ran towards the cave.

"I'm coming." Yuki said as they made their way through the cave without stumbling over rocks, until they reached the end of the cave. In the new clearing, at the center was a cherry-blossom tree that was in full bloom even though it wasn't spring. The grass and the trees around it were bright green and the flowers all over the clearing were bright colors and in every color you could imagine. There was also a small lake with crystal clear water. There was also a huge boulder by the waterline as well.

"I love this place so much. I'm really happy no one but us knows about it. We'll keep it a secret from everyone." Yuki said as she collapsed in the grass underneath the cherry-blossom tree. Fai collapsed in the grass next to her.

"When the time comes, we would have to tell our children about this place. But only if they are worthy that is." Fai said with a playful smile. Then, Fai suddenly remembered something. He sat up and took a pink ribbon out of his pocket, but out of Yuki's sight. Yuki sat up and tried to see what he was hiding, but Fai kept her from seeing it.

"Come on, Fai. Let me see what you have. What are you doing?" Yuki asked as Fai stood up and started to climb up the cherry-blossom tree. Fai didn't answer, instead he reached out and picked a cherry-blossom from the nearest branch, but he made sure that it was big enough. He turned his back to Yuki and took the ribbon and the cherry-blossom and attach them together with his magic and then he cast a spell on the cherry-blossom making sure that it will never die unless the person wearing it dies. After he was done, Fai jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Yuki. He held the ribbon behind his back. Yuki stood up and make an annoyed face at him.

"Now now. No need to make that face. I made something for you. So, it had to be a surprise." Fai said with a gentle smile on his face. The look on Yuki's face disappeared and was replaced with curiosity. Fai used his free hand and covered Yuki's eyes and then quickly held out the ribbon he made for her, before she removed his hand from her eyes. As soon as she saw the ribbon her eyes lit up and Fai gave a small laugh.

"Here, let me put it in your hair." Fai said as he started putting Yuki's hair up in a pony-tail and tying the pink ribbon in it. The cherry-blossom somehow was perfectly in her hair. Yuki's bright smile made Fai really happy. All of a sudden, Yuki walked up to Fai and suddenly kissed him. Fai stumbled backwards in surprise and fell back.

"W-what was that for?" Fai asked, his face bright red.

"It was thanks for the gift and being a great friend." Yuki said with a smile as she walked over to him again. Yuki sat down beside him and then, kissed him again, but this time, Fai wasn't surprised this time and kissed her back. Later that evening, Yuki and Fai were laying underneath the cherry-blossom tree next to each other, holding hands.

"Do you think we can be more than friends?" Fai asked suddenly his eyes closed and a smile on his face. A cool breeze blew through the clearing.

"I don't see anyone stopping us." Yuki said, her hear resting on his shoulder with her eyes closed as well and a smile on her face, too.

"What about our parents?" Fai asked as he sat up and stretched. Yuki sat up as well.

"Our parents are really good friends. Besides, I heard my parents talking one night when they thought I was asleep. They said that they were going to try to get us together. So, there should be no problem." Yuki said as she looked into Fai's eyes with a smile, which made him smile as well. After they got through the underbrush, they continues walking hand in hand back home. By the time they got home, it was already dark out. Before Yuki walked into her yard, Fai grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and kissed once more that night and then let Yuki go and watched her walk inside. Fai walked into his house with a smile that his parents have never seen before and when they asked what had happened, Fai told them everything that had happened. Fai's parents were very happy for him. Yuki did the same thing and told her parent what had happened and they were also very happy for her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Yuki's heart and Fai's tears:**_

That night was very peaceful and everyone slept soundly. Yuki was also sound asleep, when she suddenly woke up to a strange noise that was outside her bedroom window. Yuki got out of bed and went over to her window and looked outside and when she looked out, she saw what looked like a child running towards the front of her house. Yuki's curiosity got the best of her and she quietly made her way downstairs in a black tank top and black shorts with the ribbon Fai had given her earlier that day in her hair still. Yuki opened the front door quietly and went outside closing it behind her. She looked around for the child and when she saw the child running down the road, Yuki didn't think and started running after the child without any shoes on.

Yuki had followed the small child all the way to the forest and followed the child down a path she has never been on before. Yuki had just made it to the start of the forest path as the small child finally stopped in a dark clearing that was up ahead. As Yuki walked towards the child, she looked around the dark forest with her hands near her chest. She had a strange feeling as she continued to walk towards the small child. As soon as Yuki got into the clearing the path she had taken suddenly closed up with thorny vines.

"What's going on!?" Yuki asked herself out loud, surprised. The small child laughed a very creepy laugh and Yuki quickly turned towards the child, fear shown in her eyes. Yuki noted that this wasn't a normal child, but a demon child that lured people into a forest at night.

"It can't be. Demons like you shouldn't be able to live in a world full of magic. So, how are you able to walk freely?" Yuki asked the small demon child, starting to get a little scared.

"Hehehehe. I can sense your fear, even if it's only a little bit. But, you are correct. Demons like me can't survive in a world of magic, but a magician cast a spell on me, so I could do him a favor." The demon child said with a very creepy laugh.

"Favor? What do you mean?" Yuki asked her fear suddenly gone. The demon child could sense that Yuki's fear had disappeared and had become a little disappointed.

"I guess it won't hurt to tell you, since you can't escape now. The man that cast the spell on me is planning something big in the future. You're the first step in his plan, so he asked me to lure you here and kill you. After you die, you will be brought back to life by a feather and be transported to another dimension where you won't be able to get home." The demon child said with an evil smirk. As Yuki started backing away from the demon child, a portal opened up behind her and a man with a sword stabbed her. Yuki coughed up a mouthful of blood and was about to fall forward, but the man grabbed her body and dragged her inside the portal and the demon child followed with a smirk on his face. Once the portal closed off Yuki's world, it reopened in a different world called Doragon. The man in the portal threw Yuki's body on the ground and then held a white feather with a strange pattern on it over Yuki's body and the feather started to glow bright as it entered Yuki's body. As soon as the portal closed again, Yuki opened her eyes and tried to sit up and when she did there was a sharp pain in her side.

As Yuki tried to stand up, she fell back down and when she did she heard footsteps running towards her from behind. Yuki looked behind her to see a man and a woman running towards her with concerned looks on their faces.

"Young lady, are you alright?!" The man called out to Yuki. As they got closer, they both saw all the blood on Yuki.

"Oh my! She's bleeding! We have to get her back to the village!" The woman shouted as she whistled for something. All of a sudden, the wind started to pick up and thats when Yuki saw a red scaled dragon with amber eyes land next to the young woman. The man ran over to Yuki and picked her up and carried her over to the dragon. He handed Yuki over to the young woman on the dragon before he got on behind her. Then, with a flick of the reins the dragon took off and started flying fast towards a nearby village, that was filled with people and their dragons along with huge buildings so dragons could enter them and a huge market that sold all sorts of things and many other things as far as Yuki's vision could see. It didn't take long, before the dragon landed in front of a huge mansion at the end of the village. The man jumped off the dragon and the young woman handed Yuki to him before sliding off the dragon. The man ran up to the mansion and entered the house quickly.

"Elder! Please, help! We found this girl and she's badly hurt!" The man said in a panic. The woman sat down beside the man as the village elder came into the room with a gray scaled dragon with red eyes. The village elder looked at Yuki's wound and then at her dragon. The dragon nodded and used an icy breath which healed Yuki's wound instantly, but also made her fall unconscious. The man thanked the village elder and then carried Yuki to one of the rooms in the mansion and placed her on the bed. As Yuki slept, the elder's dragon stayed in the room and watched her with curious eyes.

Meanwhile, as Yuki recovered, back in her own world, the sun was already high in the sky and Yuki's parents were in a panic. Yuki's mother was sitting at the kitchen table, crying with her husband trying to comfort her. Fai's parents were also there sitting on the other side of the kitchen table. Fai on the other hand was in the secret clearing, sitting under the cherry-blossom tree. His arms were hugging his knees and his head in his arms, hiding the tears he was crying. There were dark clouds overheard indicating it was about to rain and it did. It started to sprinkle, then after a few minutes, the rain started pouring, but Fai only looked up at the sky letting the rain hide his tears.

"Yuki... you have to be alive somewhere. I will stregthen my magic until i'm able to find you, I swear on my life I will find you again." Fai said to himself as he started walking back towards home.

Back on Doragon, Yuki began to wake up and when she did, she saw the village elder sitting next to her bedside.

"W-who are you?" Yuki asked weakly.

"My name is Mana. I'm known as the village elder. You have gone through a lot, my dear Yuki." Mana said.

"How do you know my name?" Yuki asked sitting up slowly.

"I can see your thoughts. I can also read what's in your heart. You loved your home, but now you will not be able to see your home again." Mana said, which made Yuki look down at the blanket.

"Don't worry, young one. You may not be able to return home, but you will be able to see the man you love in the future again." The village elder said, which surprised Yuki. After a few moments, Yuki smiled.

"Thank you." Yuki said politely with a bright smile.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Yuki's dragon:**_

**Sorry everyone for this chapter being short. But, i'll write longer chapters in the future.**

Later that day, when Yuki was fully rested, the young woman from earlier came into the room with a new clothes and shoes for Yuki and they looked like what Yuki was wearing. A black dress that goes down to her knees with long sleeves and is loose at her wrists and black flats as well. The young woman sat down on her knees next to Yuki's bedside as Yuki sat back up.

"Here, I brought some new clothes for you, since yours were covered in blood and torn. Oh, by the way, my name is Sana. It's nice to meet you." Sana said as she handed the new clothes to Yuki.

"Thank you. I'm Yuki. It's nice to meet you, too." Yuki said as she stood up and took the clothes from Sana. Sana stood up as well.

"Here, let me help you." Sana said as Yuki struggled to get her torn dress off without reopening her injury. Sana walked over to Yuki and helped her take her dress of and put her new dress back on.

"Thank you." Yuki said with a smile.

"No problem. The elder said that since you'll be staying in this world for awhile, you can get your own dragon. So, I'll show you to the stables with all the young dragons in it. Since your almost an adult, by the looks of you, you get a dragon that's about your age. But, all you have to do is wait paitently at the door till a dragon approaches you. That dragon will be yours. The other dragons will ignore you. Once you choose a dragon you can name it. Come on, follow me." Sana said as she lead Yuki out of the mansion and past a narrow street that lead to the stables for the young dragons. Sana opened the door and lead Yuki inside. Yuki stood by Sana and looked around at all the dragons and she noted that they all were ignoring her. All except one. There was a icy-blue scaled dragon with amber eyes and long, beautiful wings, that was watching her as it slowly approached her. Yuki's eyes met with the dragon's and Yuki could instantly tell that this dragon had accepted her.

The icy-blue dragon approached Yuki and rubbed it's nose against her with a happy expression on it's face.

"Wow, that's amazing. That dragon would approach anyone, but it wouldn't choose any of the people that came in. He's an ice dragon and ice dragon's have an icy breath for fighting and incredible speed and wing power for defense. So, what are you going to name him?" Sana asked with a smile on her face as she looked at Yuki as she stroked the dragon's snout. Yuki thought about it for a moment and then she looked up at her new dragon with a smile.

"I'll call him, Aisu. It means ice in japanese." Yuki said looking towards Sana and Sana nodded her approvement with a smile.

"That's a nice name. Okay, then. Come on, now i'll teach you how to fly and use a weapon as you fly on a dragon." Sana said and Yuki nodded and followed her the field where Sana and a man had found her lying in her own blood. Yuki was a quick learner and before long, she had mastered everything there was to learn about dragons.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The world of dragons:**_

About 5 years past and Fai had decided to visit the dimenstional witch after he sealed King Ashura, but he had forgotten about the vow he made 5 years earlier on finding Yuki. During the visit with the dimenstional witch, Fai was surprised and shocked when she told him that the girl he loves is alive and lives in a world called Doragon, a world filled with dragons. During the first world, Fai could not stop thinking about Yuki and how she was still alive. He was happy and Mokana could sense in his heart that he was relived and happy at the same time. That night, before everyone went to sleep, Mokana had asked Fai about the girl he loved.

"Fai, Yuko said that the girl you love was still alive and living in a world of dragons, right?" Mokana asked.

"Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?" Fai asked.

"What's her name and what did she look like?" Mokana asked jumping into Fai's arms.

"Well, her name is Yuki Okumura and she was very beautiful. She had long, black hair that was down to the middle of her back and was never up in a pony-tail until I made a pink ribbon with a cherry-blossom attached to it for her. Now she wears that in her hair. But, that was 5 years ago. I don't know what she looks like now." Fai said.

"How can you not know what she looks like now? I thought you loved her?" Syaoran asked.

"I do love her. Very much. But, one night, 5 years ago, she just suddenly disappeared without a trace. I searched the whole land for her, but I never did find her. But, I couldn't bring myself to believe she was dead, so I trained and stregthened my magic in hopes of one day, I'll be able to see her again. Another thing I remember about her, was her smile. She smiled brightly everytime I look at her and her smile could cheer up everyone in the city. Many traveler that looked at her eyes though, thought she was strange because of the color, but in the end they repected her after they saw her smile." Fai said staring up at the ceiling his eyes closed, and a sad smile on his face.

"What color eyes did she have?" Kurogane asked.

"Her eyes were the color of cherry-blossoms, but more beautiful than the cherry-blossom she was wearing." Fai said as he began to drift off into sleep. Mokana jumped over into Syaoran's arms once Fai had fallen asleep.

"Hehehe. I bet he's going to dream about the girl he loves. Hehehe." Mokana said with a small giggle. Syaoran smiled with amusement and Kurogane smiled slightly, but not very much, before they both had fallen asleep again. A few days later, the group had finally tracked down Sakura's second feather and were finally on their way to the next world.

"I hope we land in the world of dragons. Then, we can all me your 'lover', right Fai?" Mokana said cheerfully with a smirk on his face as they traveled through the dimensional pathway. Once Mokana said that Fai looked away his face bright red.

"Hehe. Your face is bright red." Sakura said giving a small laugh. Syaoran and Mokana laughed, too and Kurogane just smiled.

"It's not funny! She really is my girlfriend. I just hope she still remembers me." Fai said as they got to the new world, which was the world of dragons, Doragon.

"Wow, Mokana. You actually brought us to the world of dragons." Fai said happily as the group got up off the ground. They had landed in the field where Yuki was found 5 years before. As they group looked around, Sakura was the one that noticed the village that Yuki now lived in.

"There's a village over there. Do you think Yuki's there?" Sakura asked, turning towards Fai.

"It's possible. Let's go find out." Fai said. Then, all of a sudden, they all heard a voice behind them.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?!" The voice yelled at them and when they all turned around they saw a young woman on a icy-blue scaled dragon with amber eyes.

"Well, we were..." Fai started, but the young woman just interrupted him.

"I don't care! Just hurry up and get to the village! Go! Before your eaten alive!" The girl yelled and when she did, a huge pack of giant monsters, leaped out of the forest behind her. The girl quickly pulled out her hand guns as her dragon froze most of the monsters that leapted out at them.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" The girl yelled back at them, which was a mistake because one monster took this chance and leapt at the young woman. The girl fell backwards off her dragon and hit her back hard against the ground with the monster on top of her trying to bite her neck, but the girl was strong and she kicked the monster off her and went for her hand guns again. As soon as the monster leapt at her again, the girl shot it and the monster cried out in pain and disinergrated. The girl's dragon was also very strong as it froze all of it's opponents and then using it's tail and shattering the monsters into pieces. They group just stood where they were and watched the girl and her dragon defeat all of the monsters. Then, she turned to the group again.

"I told you to get to the village!" The girl yelled, which made everyone flinch and they all ran towards the village. Once in the village, the group realized that the whole village was surrounded by some kind of force field. They all turned and saw the girl fly on her dragon back inside the village and land safely in the middle of the village. The girl jumped off her dragon and stroked it's snout and then walked over to the group. But, before she could reach them, a middle-age woman approached the girl and started talking to her. The group saw the girl nod and walk back to her dragon and leading it into what seemed to be a barn of some sort. The middle-age woman approached the group with a kind smile on her face and welcoming eyes.

"Welcome. My name is Sana. I'm so sorry, if she scared you with her yelling. But, she only wants to protect people's lives. She's a strong warrior, that girl. Please, follow me. I'll make you some tea." Sana said as she lead the group into her home. The group sat down comfortably as Sana handed each of them a cup of tea.

"Thank you." Sakura said and Sana nodded.

"Really, I am so sorry about that girl." Sana said.

"It's alright, but I am surprised to meet a girl like her. Who is she? If I many ask." Fai said.

"That girl, her name is Yuki Okumura. She's a very sweet girl when she's not fighting those monsters out there just to protect the people around her. She cares about everything, especially about her dragon and a young man she cared about. Sadly, that young man doesn't live in this world, Yuki said that he lived in her own world. I don't remember a day like the one where she was talking about that boy. She had such a sad smile. Now, what was his name? Ah! I think she said his name was Fai." Sana said. Kurogane, Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokana all turned their eyes towards Fai, who was looking at Sana.

"Hey, Fai! Does this mean that that girl from earlier was Yuki? Wasn't she the one that Yuko told you about?" Mokana asked in an almost cheerful voice. Fai didn't say anything, he only nodded.

"Oh my! Your name's Fai?" Sana asked surprised.

"Y-yes." Fai said.

"Oh my! Won't Yuki be happy to see you again." Sana said. A few seconds after she said that, a girl with long, black hair with red highlights that was tied up in a pony-tail with a pink ribbon and a cherry-blossom attached to it. Her bangs were sideswept to the right and her eyes were the color of cherry-blossoms. She wore a plain, black tank top and dark blue damaged jeans with a black belt around her waist holding her guns. She also wore black flat shoes. She had a necklace that was against her neck. It had a dark blue ribbon and a dragon charm on it. The girl had a small, fresh scratch on her left cheek. It was bleeding only slightly.

"Oh dear. What am I going to do with you?" Sana said as soon as she spotted the cut on girl's cheek. Sana disappeared from the room for a second and then reappeared with some medical supplies.

"You don't have to use the medical supplies for a cut like this." The girl said with a slight sigh. But, Sana didn't listen, she had already put a bandage on the cut. Once that was done, the girl looked at each one of the group, but as soon as her eyes landed on Fai, their eyes met and they just stared at each other for a few moments.

"Fai?" The girl asked and Fai nodded and smiled.

"It's nice to see you again, Yuki." Fai said with a bright smile. Yuki smiled, too and then she tackle hugged Fai, landing on top of him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Devil wolves and a strange power:**_

After awhile, Yuki finally decided to get up off of Fai, but before she got up, she gave him a kiss, making his face turn bright red.

"Look! He's blushing!" Mokana said cheerfully, pointing to Fai as he jumped up and down. The others gigled a bit, but Kurogane only gave a small smirk.

"I'm really sorry about earlier. I was so focused on the devil wolves, that I wasn't paying attention." Yuki said, as she sat on her knees in front of Fai. She had a normal, midnight blue kimono on with white star patterns near the right corner of the bottom of her kimono. She still had her ribbon that Fai had given her in her hair still.

"Don't worry about it. You were just trying to protect us from thise things." Syaoran said with a smile.

"That's Yuki for you. She puts other peoples needs, before her own." Sana said, ruffling Yuki's hair.

"Hey! Quit that!" Yuki protested.

"You said those things were called devil wolves. How long have they been attacking this village?" Kurogane asked. Sana stopped ruffling Yuki's hair and sat down on her knees next to her, both of their faces turned serious.

"The devil wolves were just regular wolves that protected the villagers from outsiders. But, something happened 2 years ago." Yuki said.

"What do you mean? What happened to them?" Sakura asked with concern.

"The wolves that protected us, they suddenly disappeared one night. We sent a couple of soldiers to investigate. Yuki was one of them. They discovered that they were being experimented on and an accident happened and the wolves were turned into those things. The devil wolves managed to set themselves free, and they attacked the group of soldiers. Yuki was very lucky to have survived. She was the only one that came back." Sana said, looking down at her knees, her hand trembling.

"I tried to save them, but the devil wolves outnumbered us. My dragon, Aisu, also fought, but he wasn't able to fight for very long. There were too many. When I accidently dropped my guard a devil wolf left a claw mark on my back. One soldier, risked his life for mine. He killed that devil wolf and then put me on Aisu. He told Aisu to get me back to the village and Aisu obeyed him. Once I got back to the village, I couldn't bare the thought if the devil wolves got into the village, so I put up a barriar to protect them all." Yuki said, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow.

"They were brave warriors." Kurogane said.

"Yes, they were all very brave. They all took care of me when I came to this village. I owe them a lot." Yuki said with a sad smile. Before anyone could say another word, they could hear distant howls coming towards the village and Yuki was instantly on her feet. Yuki ran into the back room and closed the door behind her.

"I shouldn't be asking this, but will you help us fight the devil wolves?" Sana asked.

"Of course." Fai said instantly and everyone else also agreed.

"Thank you. We need more warriors and medical attenants." Sana said.

"Sakura and I can help with the wounded." Fai said and Sakura nodded.

"Kurogane and I can help out on the battlefield." Syaoran said and Kurogane held up his sword.

"What can Mokana do?" Mokana asked.

"Do you think you can help me keep the children calm during the battle?" Sana asked and Mokana determinedly nodded. Then, Yuki came out into the room, dressed in what looked like a hunters outfit. She had a quiver of arrows on her back and a bow on her right shoulder. She had a black belt with two hand guns on both her sides at her waist, she also had a sword on her left side on her waist as well. She also had long daggers hidden in her boots.

"If your going to help, then follow me." Yuki said with a serious face and the others obediently followed behind her.

"Ino! I have two more helpers for you!" Yuki called out to a brunette. The brunette nodded and walked over.

"Thank you. The more people that help with the injured the better." Ino said as she motioned for Fai and Sakura to follow and they did. Yuki continues to walk to the village entrance, where everyone was getting into groups.

"Before, you do anything, tell me how you fight." Yuki said turning to Kurogane and Syaoran.

"I fight with my sword." Kurogane said.

"I use close comabt." Syaoran said.

"Okay. Lee, Kiba! I have a warrior for you both!" Yuki called out to two, young black haired guys.

"Let's hope you have decent swordsmanship." Lee said as he guided Kurogane over to his group.

"And I hope you have decent fighting skills." Kiba said, leading Syaoran over to his group. Once that was done, Yuki climbed up onto the roofs with the other archers.

"Get ready! Aim!" Yuki called out to them, getting her bow and arrows ready as well and aiming. Once she saw the devil wolves in sight, she called out to the archers again.

"Now! Fire!" Yuki called out and arrows were sent flying into the air, taking out many devil wolves. After awhile, the archers finally ran out of arrows and Yuki threw her quiver and bow aside and went into the groups below, which were lined up and ready to go. Yuki stood at the head, clearly the one in charge.

"Go!" Yuki called and every group rushed out onto the battlefield. Yuki fought with the firearms group until she ran out of bullets in her belt. She threw her guns aside and pulled out her sword, fighting along side the swordsmen. She fought with Kurogane by her side.

"You have exellent swordsmaship, Kurogane." Yuki said, panting.

"Right back at you." Kurogane said, panting as well. All of a sudden, a devil wolf clawed Yuki's hand, making her sword fly out of her hand and tried to attack her again, but Kurogane saved her.

"Thanks." Yuki said as she took out her long daggers and started fighting with the close comabt group, she fought along side Syaoran this time. But, as the second ticked by, Yuki was starting to be pushed away from the groups by the devil wolves, until there were too many to deal with on her own. Yuki started running back towards the village.

"Retreat! Back into the village now!" Yuki yelled and everyone instantly fought their way back inside, but as Yuki ran towards the village, she had become surrounded by the devil wolves.

"Yuki!" The villagers started to call her name, seeing how she was surrounded by the devil wolves. Some of them were making their way towards her, trying to save her, but the devil wolves closed in on her and she back away, tripping over a rock and falling backwards onto her butt, making the devil wolves lunge at her. Yuki held her arms up to protect herself, she could feel the fear start to surface inside and then suddenly and strange light engulfed her and all the devil wolves. At that time, Mokana had rushed over to the group.

"Syaoran! Syaoran!" Mokana said, his eyes opened wide.

"What is it?" Syaoran asked as Mokana landed in his hands.

"Sakura's feather, is somewhere in that light!" Mokana said. As soon as he said that, everyone looked up at the light that was starting to disappear. As soon as the light vanished, all the devil wolves were turned back into regular wolves and Yuki was laying on the group in the middle of them, knocked out cold. Fai was the first one to rush out onto the field and reach Yuki's side.

"Yuki! Wake up, please!" Fai urged. Yuki slowly started to come around as Fai held her in his arms. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Fai tiredly. Fai left out a sigh of relief and smiled down at her as he stood up and carried her back to the village.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: Tears:**_

"I'm grateful that she wasn't seriously hurt." Fai said with a sigh of relief. Fai had carried Yuki back to Sana's house and laid her down on the bed. Sana bandage any injuries she had, but she mostly had scratches and bruises and Fai was grateful. Fai held Yuki's hand as she slept peacefully, but got a feeling that she was hiding something from him and it pained him to even think about it. After a few moments, Fai finally let go of her hand and walked back into the main room with Sana and the others.

"Has she woken up yet?" Syaoran asked.

"No, not yet." Fai said, sitting down on the right side of Sakura.

"That girl is hiding something from us. I just know it. It probably has to do with that light that changed all the devils wolves back to normal and Sakura's feather." Kurogane said. As he said that, no one was aware that Yuki was awake and was sitting next to the door listening to their conversation.

"Back then, she never had any reason to hide anything. She always told me what was bothering her and I would always help her out." Fai said, with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

"Yuki, is still that way. Whatever seemed to bother her, she would come to me for help. I just wish she would let me help her out with whatever's bothering her." Sana said.

"As do I." Fai said. Yuki sat by the door listening to them, guilt tugging at her heart.

"I wonder if I should tell them?" Yuki thought to herself. Everyone in the main room was silent for a few moments.

"I have no choice. I have to tell them the truth." Yuki thought to herself, as she got to her feet and opened the door. Everyone looked up at her in surprise.

"Yuki! Your awake! You shouldn't be up and about. You need to rest." Sana said as she started to get up, but Yuki held up her hand and everyone stared at her in silence. Sana sat back down as Yuki walked into the room and sat in front of everyone.

"It's time I told everyone the truth." Yuki said, looking down at her lap, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sana asked.

"Syaoran, you came to this world with your friends in search of a feather, correct?" Yuki asked.

"Yes...But how did you know?" Syaoran asked surprised. Yuki put her hands on her chest and whispered something, then she held her hands in front of her, holding a feather. Everyone looked at her in shock.

"This feather belongs to Sakura, and I'm willing to return it to her, but after I tell you what I have to say. Where should I start?" Yuki asked herself.

"You can start by telling me, how you got into this world." Fai said.

"I was tricked one night by a demon, who was able to stay in that world full of magic. I followed that demon to a part of the forest it controlled. I was trapped. After that I remember, a man in some kind of portal stabbed me from behind. He managed to kill me. But, instead of leaving me in that world, he dragged me into the portal as my life started to fade, then before he threw me into this world, he place the feather in my chest and it became my heart. This feather kept me alive for all these years. I would have returned the feather sooner to you, but I didn't want this village to be attacked by the devil wolves. So, for many years, I tried to get rid of as many as possible, but they kept muliplying. I didn't realize I could use the feather to change them back to normal. I'm really sorry for not telling you." Yuki said, her bangs hiding her eyes that were filled with regret and sorrow.

"Why...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Fai asked in disbelief.

"I was scared. I don't know why, but I was scared." Yuki said. Fai quickly stood up and stormed out of the room, Kurogane and Syaoran along with Mokana ran after him. Sakura tried to go, but Yuki grabbed her arm and made her stay.

"Hold on, Sakura." Yuki said, as Sakura sat back down in front of Yuki. Sana stood at the front door staring back at them in curosity.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"I've really hurt Fai. Will you please tell him that I'm very sorry?" Yuki asked.

"Can't you tell him?" Sakura asked, but Yuki shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears and a sad smile appeared on her face.

"I'm afraid my life ends here." Yuki said as she held Sakura's feather up and pushed it against her chest. As soon as the feather disappeared into Sakura's chest, Yuki collapsed. Her skin was cold as ice, her eyes were lifeless and the cherry-blossom had withered, indicating she was dead once more. Sana and Sakura rushed over to her side and shook her body, both of them had tears in their eyes. Meanwhile, near the entrance of the gate, Fai was watching the sun beginning to rise, only to hide again behind some rain clouds. Kurogane, Syaoran, and Mokana approached him.

"Fai...Are you alright?" Syaoran asked.

"I wish she would have just told me at the start." Fai said, sorrow in his eyes. Mokana, then, jumped into Fai's arms with a sad look on his face.

"She did say she was afraid to tell you. Can't you forgive her?" Mokana asked. Fai looked at Mokana and smiled.

"Well, I guess I can give her another chance." Fai said.

"Then, you better tell Yuki to keep the feather, before she gives it to Sakura." Kurogane said and Syaoran agreed. All of a sudden, Kurogane, Syaoran, Fai, and Mokana heard Sakura calling their names.

"Fai!" Sakura called out, with tears in her eyes as she ran towards them.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

"It's...Yuki...She gave the feather back to me...and now...she's not breathing!" Sakura said tears rolling down her cheek. The boys were all shocked and they all ran back to Sana's house to see Sana holding Yuki's head in her lap. Fai looked at the cherry-blossom in her hair and noticed that it was withered. Fai covered his mouth and walked over to Yuki's side, putting her head on his lap. Tears started to roll down his face, but he never made a sound as he stared down at Yuki's lifeless body. Sakura continued to cry and Syaoran held her, while Kurogane covered his mouth and looked away. Mokana was by Fai and he softly cried.

"No...No...Nooo! I won't lose you again!" Fai thought to himself as he released some of his magic into her boy without realizing it.

"Fai! What are you doing!?" Kurogane shouted over the loud wind in the room. When Fai realized what he was doing, he realized that he could also revive the girl he loves with his magic.

"I won't lose her again! I'll use my magic to bring her back!" Fai shouted back over the wind and the others looked at Fai in shock, but none of them said a word and only watched as Yuki's skin became warm again and her eyes were filled with color. The cherry-blossom also started to bloom again. After a few more moments, Fai ended the spell and waited for Yuki to open her eyes again. Fai only had to wait for a minute, before Yuki opened her eyes slowly. Fai smiled brightly and tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"Yuki..." Fai said, not knowing what to say. Yuki looked up at Fai and gave a small smile.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Together forever:**_

_**Sorry about this short ending chapter. I will gladly add more if you have any suggestions. I just might add your idea's. Please read and comment. Thanks.**_

Yuki looked up at Fai and gave him a small smile.

"Fai...I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Yuki said as she tried to sit up, but Fai made her lay back down again, her head resting in his lap.

"Don't worry about it. You need to get some rest. We can talk later." Fai said as he stood up with Yuki in his arms. Fai laid her down on the bed in another room, while Sana ran out and came back in with a washcloth. She put it on Yuki's forehead as she slept peacefully. To Fai, Yuki seemed to glow more brightly than he has ever seen her. As Yuki slept soundly, Fai sat by her side and stroked her hair, before finally getting up and walking into the main room with the others. Fai walked into the room with a smile on his face and he felt happier than he has ever felt.

"Since we got Sakura's feather back, does that mean we have to leave Yuki behind?" Syaoran asked. Everyone stared down at their laps in silence.

"I don't think she would want to travel to different worlds. I'm sure she would want to stay here with the people that care about her." Fai said, somewhat disappointed. At that time, Yuki had finally woken up after sleeping for a couple of hours. She had heard what Fai had said and she was not very happy he said it either.

"That idiot...What does he know what I want and what I don't want." Yuki asked herself quietly as she quickly stood up and stormed into the main room. She surprised everyone when she suddenly burst into the room.

"Yuki! Your finally awake. I'm glad your okay." Fai said with a smile as she quickly walked over to him. Once she was close enough, she hit him upside the head as hard as she could.

"Since when do you make decisions for me?" Yuki asked crossing her arms over her chest as she sat down in front of him.

"Well, I only assumed you wanted to stay here." Fai said, rubbing the top of his head.

"Stop assuming things! It's true I care about these people, but I've been with them for about 5 years. But, I also love you and I haven't seen you for that long! I want to be with you. Let me come with you, please!" Yuki said, very determined to go with Fai. The others smiled with amusement.

"How about it, Fai? You going to let your stubborn girlfriend come with us?" Kurogane asked with a smirk. Yuki sat in front of Fai, glaring at him and waiting for an answer. Then, Fai finally gave in.

"Alright. But are you sure you want to leave these people behind?" Fai asked.

"Don't worry! I have the power to travel between worlds. I'm guessing Yuko didn't tell you that she gave me this power." Yuki said with a smirk on her face as she poked Fai's forehead.

"You know Yuko?" Mokana asked.

"That's right! Yuko actually came to this world just for me." Yuki said.

"What did you have to give up?" Syaoran asked.

"I gave up the ability to return to my own world." Yuki said with a somewhat sad smile.

"Why?" Kurogane asked, a little bit surprised at her answer.

"Because, my home has all the people that I care about. Anyway, don't worry about it. I heard from Yuko that Fai doesn't want to return home. I know the reason as well, but I won't say anything more since Fai doesn't have the guts to tell you himself." Yuki said with an amused smirk on her face.

"H-how much has Yuko told you?" Fai asked a little shocked.

"Oh, Yuko tells me everything that a person who want to travel between worlds has given up. I've known Yuko even before I met Fai." Yuki said as she patted Mokana's head.

"Well, I'm going to change out of this kimono, I'll be right back." Yuki said ceerfully as she stood up and happily walked back into the back room. Everyone only stared after her in shock. They were still a little shocked when Yuki came back out. She wore a plain, white tank top with dark blue damaged jeans and black flat shoes. On her right wrist was a golden dangle with a cresent moon charm on it. She also had a midnight blue colored cresent moon on her left shoulder. Later that day, after saying their good-bye's Yuki joined the group, holding Fai's hand as they traveled to the next world together. When Yuki knew everyone was looking, Yuki kissed Fai on the cheek making him blush and the others laughed a bit, when his face turned red. Everyone was happy as they traveled together and Fai refused to leave Yuki behind, even in the worsest situation possible, but in the end they all got out alive together.


End file.
